Kizuna
by Ryuu-chan27
Summary: What if our favorite strawberry joined Konoha? What if Naruto and Sasuke met Amu when they were still a child? Would the outcome will still be the same?
1. Prologue

_Night, commonly defined as the __period of__time__between the sunset and the sunrise when the__sun__is below the__horizon__. It is the time where most of the people rest from their work and daily activities. There are some, find it as the only time meeting with their friends or comrades due to work or responsibilities being done during daytime. _

_October 10, one of the peaceful nights in the village of Konoha. There was something odd during that night… the chill in the air. Like it was saying that something bad will happen on that night. Suddenly, a giant orange fox with nine tails came out of nowhere and suddenly attacked the village. Many ninjas tried to stop the nine tailed fox but only one ninja managed to stop it from destroying the village. He was Minato Namikaze: the fourth Hokage. The Hokage is the leader of the Konoha village. He sealed the fox into a newly born baby but it came with a price, his life. This baby is named as Naruto Uzumaki. Before the fourth hokage died, he made a dying wish. It was for Naruto, that he will be treated as a hero of the village for keeping the Kyuubi at bay._


	2. Chapter 1

**12 years after.**

"Wahahahaha! you'll never catch me!" yelled a 12 year old Naruto. Currently, he was being chased by a group of anbu because he desecrated the hokage monument by painting on the faces of the previous hokages.

"Narutooo! You're classes aren't done yet" yelled a jounin named Iruka. He was the teacher of Naruto in the Ninja Academy.

"Yikes! Its Iruka-Sensei." Naruto was being captured by Iruka and being brought back again to the Ninja Academy.

"What the hell are you doing Naruto!? The graduation exams are already tomorrow and yet you keep on doing troubles. You already failed the exam two times! " yelled Iruka. "Hmmmp" was the answer of Naruto which irritated Iruka.

"Now students, do the henge and transform into me" said Iruka

"EHHHHHHHHHHH!?" groaned by the students

Almost of the students was able to transform perfectly into Iruka. When it was Naruto's turn, he transformed into a naked woman causing Iruka to have nosebleed and his classmates to laugh.

After classes, Naruto was given the task to clean the hokage monument since he was the one who caused trouble painting it.

"I will not let you go home until you cleaned the whole monument" said Iruka

"Hai hai…" replied Naruto.

Then two students came.

"Naru!" yelled a pink haired girl. "Dobe" said the black haired boy.

"Amu chan!, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled back.

Amu Uzumaki. She was the classmate and friend of Naruto. She was entitled in the academy as "cool and spicy" because of the way she dresses. Many people adore her and wants to be her friend. Some question her why did she befriend Naruto because Naruto is a waste of time thus making her angry regarding the question. She also excels in her class.

Sasuke Uchiha. One of two survivors of the Uchiha Clan. His brother, Itachi Uchiha killed everyone in the Uchiha Clan except for him. At first, his dream was revenge for his clan by killing his brother, Itachi but as when he met Amu, his dream changed. His new dream was to revive his clan and to protect those people around him. He also excels in class.

Amu and Sasuke asked Iruka that if could they help Naruto clean the Monument. Iruka asked why would they help Naruto clean it and they said that friends help each other out. This made Iruka smile. After they cleaned the monument, Iruka treated them to dinner at the Ichiraku Ramen House for their hardwork. While eating dinner, Iruka asked why did Naruto painted the Monument. Naruto answered that so he will surpass every Hokage and will become a greater hokage than all of them. Naruto suddenly asked Iruka if he could borrow his forehead protector and Iruka said that he will have his own forehead protector if he will pass tomorrow so he should his best, including Amu and Sasuke. After eating, they thanked Iruka and Parted ways.

"Hey sasuke, since its already late, why don't you stay in our house? you still have spare clothes in there and I'm sure that Naru wouldn't mind right Naru?" Amu said and asked

"Yes!" answered Naruto. "I don't see any problem to it" replied Sasuke.

Amu was not originally from Konoha. Her family just transferred in there when she was 5 years old. At that time she was exploring the village together with her caretaker, Tsukasa Amakawa when she saw a playground. She got excited and played in there. He saw a child alone playing sand. It was Naruto. She befriended Naruto.


	3. Chapter 2

**7 Years ago:**

"We're finally here..." said a man with a blonde hair.

"Wow, it's a nice place!" yelled a 5 year old Amu.

Amu, together with her caretaker Tsukasa Amakawa were currently standing at the front gates of Konoha. Their family will be starting to live in Konoha.

"Can we have a tour?! Can we? Can we?" asked Amu.

"Yes we can but it will be for later. We need to arrange our moving papers and I need you to enroll at the academy so that you can start immediately" said Tsukasa

"'Kay" Amu chirped happily.

After doing those things, Tsukasa was able to tour Amu around the village. They stopped by a playground and knowing how kids are, Amu's eyes started to sparkle and asked Tsukasa if she could play. Tsukasa immediately agreed since they had nothing to do at that moment and their things would be arriving the next day.

"I will come back to fetch you at around 5pm. I need to check us in a hotel since we can't start moving in our new house until our things arrive. Do you remember what I've told you?"

"Never go with strangers and don't leave the place where you left me." Amu chanted.

"Good." Tsukasa smiled "Now I will be on my way then. See you at 5." Tsukasa left.

Amu immediately noticed the sandbox so she went there first. Upon noticing that all of the shovels and buckets were currently being used by the other kids, she decided to play there later. As she was leaving he saw a boy playing alone in the sandbox. She thought about asking the boy to play with her because he seemed nice and lonely. She walked to the boy and asked if she could play with him. The boy was shocked because someone had asked to play with him. This boy was Naruto Uzumaki. He was also the Jinjuriki of the Nine Tailed Fox. Many adults feared him, thinking that he was the Nine itself. The adults even told their children to stay away from him because he is bad person. They couldn't tell their children the truth because of the law that the third Hokage had passed; that no one would talk about the Nine Tailed Fox being sealed into Naruto and those who violated the law would be punishment .

The kids at the playground were stunned because the cute new kid had decided to play with Naruto and not with them, and because unlike Naruto she was apparently rich due to the clothes that she was wearing. The kids planned on talking to the girl and convincing her leave to Naruto and play with them instead.

Naruto immediately agreed to play with her which made Amu really happy. As they were playing, the kids approached them.

"Hey ditch that kid and come play with us" yelled a kid.

"We're better playmates than him" yelled another kid.

This made Amu stand up and look at the group of kids. Naruto thought that Amu would leave him and play with them; just like the other kids who used to play with him before but he was wrong.

"What's your problem?" said Amu in a cool and spicy tone

This also stunned the group of kids. Their 'leader'; not wanting to be defeated and rejected by the girl, stepped in front of them and said:

"He's a bad person, that is why no one plays with him! Everybody hates him!"

"Hmmph, as if. I think you're the bad person." Amu replied.

Naruto was surprised because it is the first time that a person stood up for him.

This made the 'leader' angry and he was about to pull Amu's hair but she caught his hand and said

"You're a weakling, trying to hit girls."

She tightened her grip on the leader's hand which made him wince in pain. He was about to punch Amu using the other hand, but she caught it easily and pulled the 'leader's' hands on his back. This made the group of kids fear her . She let of go of the 'leader's' hand and they ran away. She looked at Naruto and which made Naruto flinch. She dropped her cool and spicy facade and said

"Now we can play again" she chirped happily.

Amu realized that she didn't know the boy's name and the boy didn't know hers either.

"I'm Amu! Thanks for agreeing to play with me" She extended her hand towards Naruto.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! And thanks for playing with me" Naruto introduced himself. This made Amu's eyes widen.

'An Uzumaki... Yay! There are really survivors of the clan. I hope I can meet his parents' Amu thought.

The Uzumaki Clan were residents of the former village Uzushio. It was wiped out during the war. Only a few people survived. Those who did fled to different places out of fear.

As Amu reached for Naruto's hand, she saw herself in a sewer that had a large cage with a paper 'seal' written on it. She also saw an orange fox with 9 tails sleeping behind the bars.

..."mu..? Amu..?" asked a confused Naruto. Amu had been staring at him for 2 minutes already and it had freaked him out a bit.

"Huh?... Sorry about that and nice meeting you!" she replied happily.

They played on the swing, see-saw and slide until they got tired. The group of kids didn't bother them anymore. They were sitting together at the bench to rest when the parents of the kids arrived to fetch their kids. Their eyes widen because some kid had played with Naruto. Murmurs started that they should inform the parents of the child that Naruto was a demon since she was new in the village and all. The parents left together with their children and Naruto and Amu were the only ones left at the playground. After a few minutes, Tsukasa came running towards Amu and said:

"Amu! I'm sorry I kept you waiting...oh, who is this? Tsukasa asked

"It's okay! That's Naruto, he's my new friend!" replied Amu cheerfully

Naruto was shocked because Amu had declared that he was her friend!

"Nice to meet you Naruto I'm Tsukasa, Amu's caretaker." Tsukasa said

"Nice to meet you too." said a blushing Naruto while bowing.

This made Tsukasa smile as he said to Amu that they should probably wait for Naruto's parents to come because it was dangerous to leave a kid outside alone. This made Naruto sad because he didn't have parent anymore.

"I don't have any parents, I live by myself" Naruto replied in a sad tone.

This made Amu and Tsukasa sad and pity towards Naruto. To lighten the boy up, they offered Naruto to join them for dinner, which made him happy indeed. Tsukasa also decided to walk Naruto home before going to the hotel where they are staying at.

**Ninja Academy (after 2 days)**

"Class, we have a new student today" Iruka said

The students were murmuring in wonder if it was a girl or a boy. As Iruka told the student to come in, the students and especially Naruto were. It was Amu.

"Please introduce yourself" said Iruka

"I'm Amu Uzumaki, nice to meet cha"

The students chorused "cool and spicy!"


End file.
